


The Birthday Gift

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: After Tyson's effort at framing Castle doesn't work, Kate and Rick take a vacation to LA. It's Kate's birthday, and Rick gets her an unusual present. As always, I don't own Castle, I'm just having a little fun with the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Kate felt almost boneless after that magnificent massage. And she had Captain Gates to thank for this. After Tyson had almost gotten away with framing Castle, Gates made Kate take a vacation. Rick was convinced they needed it, and she agreed to let him pick a vacation spot for them. His eyes had lit up at her approval, and she was really glad she let him plan. 

And he had done an amazing job. She let him keep it a secret until they got to the airport. She had only asked what she should pack, and made him give her a serious answer. (“We’re going someplace warm, and you won’t need a passport,” he had finally told her.) So when they got on the plane to LA, she was thrilled. Then he rented a similar car to the flashy red number he had rented when they went to LA chasing down Royce’s killer. And when they drove up to the same hotel, and ended up in the same suite, she just grinned at him. She was so pleased to see the happy smile he gave her. 

They had done tons of tourist-y stuff the last few days. She had packed a barely there bikini, and he took it off by only using his teeth, and fucked her silly. Another day, they went to Disneyland and rode every ride, including “It’s A Small World” and “Peter Pan’s Flight”. They were exhausted when they returned to their hotel, but not too tired for a slow sweet evening of lovemaking. 

They had just had the couple’s massage that Maurice had arranged all those years ago. Kate felt totally relaxed and was resting on the couch, clad only in the super thick terry cloth robe the hotel provided. Rick was bringing the bottle of wine over to the couch to refill her glass. Kate could tell he was relaxed as well. 

Just as she took another sip, a knock came on the door. Rick grinned at her, and said, “Ooh – it’s your birthday present!” But before she could complain to him – he had insisted on paying for the tickets and for the hotel as her birthday present and she didn’t need anything more – Rick walked over to the door. He peeked and must have liked who was waiting there, so he slowly opened the door. Kate sat up straight when a very hot looking couple walked in. the male half held out his hand to Rick and said, “Alex? I’m Jack and this is Diane!” 

Kate wondered what the fuck Rick was up to – using Alex instead of Rick – and hiring (?) “Jack” and “Diane” (how fake were those names, anyway) and calling this a birthday present. She stood up as ‘Alex’ was introducing her as his girlfriend, Nicole. She went to shake hands with the couple, but Diane went to kiss her and in her shock, Kate let her. Jack not only kissed her, but he added a hug. She turned to Alex and said, “I’d like to talk to you, Alex,” and it was obvious Castle knew she was serious. He followed her into one of the suite’s bedrooms after throwing a look to the couple in the room.

“Castle! What the fuck!” Kate whispered, but Rick felt like she was yelling. She did grab his ear and gave it a tug. 

“Ouch! Fuck, let me explain. You know how we always like to watch. Well, I thought it would be fun to watch you get to be the center of attention of a couple. Come on, isn’t there a part of you that wants to have two totally hot people fuck you? To have someone licking you while the other pumps a cock in your ass or pussy? I know I want to watch that, Nicole!” Rick grinned at Kate while her mind was filled with all sorts of pictures. That couple did look like they knew what to do. And the thought of Rick watching as she was fucked by another man and a woman? 

“Okay, Rick, I have to admit this is a unique present. I wish they’d picked some other names, but what the fuck, I want to do this now.” And with that, she let go of his ear, kissed him hard on the lips, squeezed his cock and walked out to the living room. But before she could say anything, she noticed that the couple had been busy while she and Rick had left the room – they were both naked! And Diane was on her knees, with Jack’s cock in her mouth. Kate stared as Jack took it out of her mouth – it was hard and now Diane slid a condom on it. 

When Jack saw them walk back in the suite’s living room, he went over to take Kate’s hand. “I understand you’re celebrating a birthday,” he said. At her nod, he continued, “Well, let us unwrap you.” He placed Kate between them, and untied the sash of her robe. Diane stood behind her, and pushed it off her shoulders and it landed in a heap at her feet. Jack took her hand, and began to kiss her. Diane was still standing behind her and put her hands on Kate’s shoulders. She moved down her arms and reached around to play with her boobs. She squeezed them over and over. 

Kate moaned as Jack’s lips left hers and moved down her neck. He sucked at her pulse point but Kate pulled on his head and he got the message. Kate didn’t want a love bite where Gates could see it. Diane was now pulling on her nipples until they reacted by becoming little nibs. Kate moaned almost continuously as the couple shared her body. And when Jack’s hand made its way over her mound and then into her pussy, Kate went up on her toes and groaned. Jack laughed as he continued to play with her pussy. Diane was alternating kisses on her neck and shoulders with squeezes of her breasts. Kate was in heaven. 

So was Rick. He knew it was weird that he had no problem watching his girlfriend having sex with other people, but he did. And right now, he had a great view of everything Jack and Diane were doing to Kate. At first, he nursed the drink he had poured for himself as he watched. But soon, he needed to touch himself. His cock was getting harder by the second, and he had to do something. He pushed open his robe, and put his hand on his cock. He took the pre-come and spread it around the crown. His eyes never left the scene in front of him. He could tell Kate was enjoying the attention.

All of a sudden, Kate’s mouth opened wide but no sound came out. Her back arched and Diane’s hands fell off her boobs. Jack had three fingers in her pussy and he had hit her g-spot. Even Rick could see her come shoot out of her pussy from across the room. But before Kate could collapse from her climax, Jack removed his hand, put both of them on her ass, and lifted her up. Kate’s legs went around his hips and he adjusted her body so his cock was poised at her entrance. Diane reached over, took his cock in her hands and slowly pushed it into Kate’s pussy. 

Kate was still coming down from her orgasm when Jack’s cock entered her. This time, she keened as she had another orgasm, or maybe it was a small aftershock from the other. She didn’t know, and right now, she didn’t care. Diane had her hands on Kate’s breasts again and was pinching and rolling her nipples as Jack continued to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy. Kate had a feeling he was about to come, and then he grunted and announced, “Fuck, I’m coming!” Diane helped him let go of Kate, and he pulled out of her body. He looked at Rick, who pointed out the bathroom, and Jack walked out of the room. 

Diane didn’t waste a minute; she took Kate by the hand and said “Bedroom?” Kate led the way, and Castle walked behind the ladies as they walked hand in hand into the bedroom he and Kate hadn’t used yet. He didn’t want to miss anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of the birthday celebration.
> 
> I don't own Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally got chapter 2 out of my brain and written, Hope you all enjoy!

Rick followed the two ladies into the bedroom, enjoying the view of two fine asses. He laughed out loud when Kate turned to look at him and winked. As they went to the side of the bed, Rick went to sit in a chair nearby. He had a great view of everything they were doing. For instance, he could see their tongues meeting as they kissed. He could see Diane put her hands on Kate’s boobs as they kissed. He could hear the panting breaths they were taking. He could see Diane’s right hand gently push Kate onto the bed on her back, right at the edge of the mattress. Diane kneeled between Kate’s legs. 

And boy could he see Diane’s hand as it spread Kate’s pussy lips. Then Diane inserted one slim finger inside Kate while she sucked on her clit. Kate moaned and pushed Diane’s head. When that wasn’t good enough, she whimpered and said, “More! I need more!” But Diane pretended not to understand what Kate wanted, and just kept one finger in her. Kate’s voice got louder and stronger as she clearly told Diane want she wanted. “Fucking put more inside me, Diane! I need more fingers fucking me now!” Diane stopped teasing and inserted three of her fingers inside Kate’s pussy. And instead of just sucking her clit, she used her thumb to push down on it. 

Kate reacted almost instantly. Her back arched off the bed, dislodging Diane from her pussy. Diane put her arm across Kate’s stomach and pushed her back down. Kate recovered and moaned as Diane went back to her pussy, this time licking it furiously. Rick watched as Kate started to play with her own breasts, squeezing and pushing them together, and then pulling and twisting her nipples. 

Rick didn’t take his eyes off the couple on the bed. He stroked himself and he was amazed at how hard he got in those few minutes. He was so intent on watching Kate and Diane, he was startled when a voice said, “Want me to do something about that cock?” He slowly turned his head to see that Jack had come back from the bathroom and watching Rick’s hand move rapidly up and down his hardness. Jack had his hand on his own cock, and Rick watched as it got hard. 

“No thanks.” he said with a grin. He had a feeling that just watching wouldn’t be enough and that he would join them soon, but he wanted to wait. He wanted Kate to be the center of attention a little longer.

Jack took the rejection in stride and walked over to the bed. Diane noticed he was there, and made some room for him between Kate’s legs, removing her fingers from Kate’s pussy and her lips from her clit. She didn’t need to say anything to him; he simply went down to his knees and joined her. But before they could start doing anything, Kate began to whimper. She didn’t know why Diane had stopped and wanted more. “Fuck Diane, I told you I need more! Don’t stop!” 

The couple between her legs grinned at each other and dove right in. Kate cursed as she now felt four hands in her pussy and two thick fingers enter her. Diane’s tongue went to her clit and sucked on it. Jack thrust his fingers in and out. Diane almost slithered her way up Kate’s body and landed on her breasts. She sucked as much of one as she could into her mouth while her hand was on the other one. Kate had her hands fisted in the bedding near her hips as the couple worked on her, bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm. 

Kate almost exploded Jack’s as his hand and fingers hit all the right spots. He moved his hand out and swallowed as her come gushed out of her. Diane saw what was happening and quickly joined him between Kate’s legs. Soon, both of their faces were shiny with Kate’s juices. 

As Kate came down from her high, she got up on her hands and knees, pretty sure that Jack would take the hint. She looked over her shoulder to see him grab a condom from Diane, and quickly sheath his erection. She was startled to feel someone sucking on a breast; she looked down and realized Diane had positioned herself so she could reach her breasts as Jack fucked her. Then Kate felt Jack grab her hips and with one strong thrust, he was inside. And then he pulled almost all the way out, and quickly pumped his cock back in. He kept up the steady in and out rhythm as Diane sucked on Kate’s breasts. 

Rick’s view wasn’t as good anymore, so he got out of the chair and went to stand by the bed. His cock was hard as a rock, and he was going to come very soon. The grunts that Jack was making as he fucked Kate, the sucking noises that came from Diane and the moans and groans from Kate were setting him off. As he watched, Diane moved out from under Kate, Kate collapsed onto her stomach and Jack continued to pump his cock through Kate’s folds. Kate lifted her head, caught his eye and then she screamed as she came. 

After Jack pulled out of Kate, he quickly removed the condom and Diane sucked up his cock. Jack’s hips stopped moving and he groaned as he came, shooting his come down Diane’s throat. Rick’s balls were getting ready and before he could say anything, Kate had sucked up his cock and that was all he needed to come. 

Both men emptied their balls and they pulled their cocks out of their partner’s mouth. All four of them were now on the bed, with the ladies in the center. Then Kate spoke up. “I know I’m supposed to be the center of attention, but poor Diane hasn’t come yet. Alex, I’d like to see you make her come, and come hard. Can you do that for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of ideas for Chapter 3. But I think I'm going to finish "Oh Baby" first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the celebration

Castle looked down at his cock – his now softened cock. “I’d be more than willing to do that, Nicole. But I need some inspiration so I can proceed,” he said with a smirk. Kate and Diane looked at each other for a second, and then the both of them moved between his legs. Jack had moved to the chair to watch, a hand on his flaccid penis. The ladies silently decided to divide and conquer – Kate sucked up Rick’s cock while Diane went for his balls. Castle leaned back and spread his legs to give the ladies all the room they needed. 

From that first night, Rick had enjoyed Kate’s blow jobs. She just seemed to know what he liked best – she’d alternate licks with sucks and then she’d twist her hand around his base just enough. And now to have a second woman licking and sucking on his balls was enough for a quick recovery. It seemed like no time at all, and his cock was hard again. But Kate and Diane were enjoying themselves and switched; Diane was now sucking his mostly hard cock into the warm cavern of his mouth while Kate sucked on his balls. All of a sudden, Rick could feel his balls reacting. 

“Fuck, ladies, I don’t want to come yet!“ he exclaimed. Kate and Diane stopped what they were doing. Kate got off the bed and went to get a condom. She handed it to Diane before she went over to Jack with another one. She had noticed he had stroked his cock and now he was ready too. She stood by the chair and watched as Diane sheathed Rick’s cock, and then went down on her back. Kate thought Rick would start fucking Diane as soon as he had a condom on, but he didn’t. 

Rick’s cock wanted to be in someone’s pussy, but he decided to wait a little while. So he kissed her on her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth to him. Once he was successful, he left her mouth and kissed her neck, and then he kissed his way down to her breasts. He laved each nipple until it was shiny with his saliva. He licked a path between her breasts, and then he pushed them together. Diane knew in an instant what he wanted to do, and replace his hands with hers. Now he was able to push his cock until the space between her breasts. He thrust his hips and his cock hit her chin. Diane tried to get the tip in her mouth as he did it again and again, but he was moving too fast for her and she laughed. 

After a few minutes of this titty fuck, he moved down her body and kneeled between her legs. He lifted them and pushed them to the side as he entered her without slowing down. He pumped his cock in and out of her body so hard, she slid up the bed. She grunted as he entered her and she reached down to play with her bundle of nerves as he fucked her. 

Kate was enjoying the view but she wanted more. She turned and handed Jack the condom and he quickly put it on. Kate turned around again and she started to sit on Jack’s lap. He helped her impale herself on his cock and soon she was riding it reverse cowgirl style. She had a great view of the fucking Rick was giving Diane and she was getting a great fucking herself. 

Soon the room was filled with four people grunting, groaning and cursing as the two couples fucked each other. Rick kept looking over at Jack and Kate; he loved the look on her face as she rode Jack’s cock. He could see that Jack was also thrusting up into Kate and he could see Kate’s fingers as she played with her clit. And when he looked down at Diane, he could see she was enjoying the hard fucking he was giving her. He wondered how close she was to an orgasm; after all, that was the request Kate made of him. 

With Jack’s cock hitting all the right spots, his hands on her boobs and her hands on her clit, Kate was close to exploding. She hoped that Diane was close, and then she stopped thinking as Jack’s fingers were pinching her nipples. That was all she needed to send her over the edge, and she screamed as Jack thrust a few more times. She flopped back onto his chest as she came down from the high. She slowly get off his cock and went over to the bed, Jack walking behind her. 

They climbed up onto the bed, with Kate near her pussy and Jack near her boobs. Rick looked at Kate and said, “Play with her clit, Nicole. Make her come!” Kate smirked as she followed his directions. Jack was now sucking on her nipples and Diane was moaning. Rick could feel her walls grab his cock and he called out, “That’s it Nicole! A little harder and she’ll come!” So again, Kate followed directions and watched as Diane fell apart under him. Rick pulled out; he still had an impressive erection. When Kate looked at Jack, he was still hard as a rock too. Diane had recovered quickly and was now sitting up, waiting to see what the birthday girl wanted next. 

Kate didn’t leave her wondering too long. “One last party, okay? Alex, I want you to fuck me. Diane, I’d like you to sit on my face. I want to lick you until you come. And do you think you could suck Jack while that happens? And guys, when you’re ready to come, I want you to shoot your come all over me!” Everyone grinned as they moved into place. 

Rick watched as Kate and Diane kissed each other before Kate went on her back and Diane went to put her knees on either side of Kate’s head. She lowered her pussy and Kate didn’t waste any time – she started licking her right away. Jack pulled off the condom and fed his cock to Diane. She had to lift her head a bit to suck it in, but she did it. Rick also pulled off the condom and plunged his cock into Kate’s pussy in seconds. 

Kate was humming as she licked and sucked on Diane. Diane seemed to be enjoying what Kate was doing and she seemed to be enjoying sucking on Jack’s dick. He would lean over to squeeze a boob every once in a while. 

Rick probably had the best view of the four of them, and he knew he was enjoying it. Kate and Diane’s voices were muffled, but he could still hear the moans and groans they made. He watched as Jack’s hands directed how deep Diane was taking his cock. And then he looked down as his cock went in and out of Kate. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he could tell Kate wasn’t either. And just the thought of them coming together made him realize his balls were getting ready to shoot. 

Rick pulled out of Kate and put his hands on his cock. “I’m coming!” he yelled as the first blast of come left his cock and landed on Kate’s stomach. Now Jack pulled his cock out of Kate as he started to come and added his load to Rick’s. Diane wailed as Kate pinched her clit and she came. Kate swallowed as much of her come as she could, and then she pinched her own clit which triggered her climax. She ran a finger through the come on her body, mixing it up. She put that finger near her mouth, and slowly licked it clean. Diane leaned over and licked a path in the mixture, making sure she had a good amount in her mouth. Rick and Jack groaned as she went to Kate and kissed her, making sure the men could see them sharing the come. Kate closed her eyes as her body shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

When she came back to earth, Jack was helping Diane off the bed, and they walked together into the bathroom. Rick was next to her on the bed, playing with her breasts, moving his finger in circles over each. She started to play with his nipples in response. They were so wrapped up in each other, they were surprised when the other couple returned to the bedroom. Kate was too tired to get up, but Rick jumped up to see them out. Jack and Diane each kissed Kate good-bye and wished her a happy birthday. 

After Rick returned to the room, they showered together, got ready for bed and slept for a long time. They used the next day to recuperate and pack for their return to New York. As she watched Castle sleep on the plane (again bringing back memories of that other trip to LA), she wondered how she would top that birthday present. Maybe if she staged a murder for him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Next up - the costume party prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've had some writer's block, so this story that I planned to post on Nov. 17th is finally getting posted. And I know this really didn't end, but I'm not sure if there is any more story in me. If you want more, let me know.


End file.
